


Do You Hear The People Sing

by Neferit



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Community: dragonage_kink, F/M, Kink Meme, WIP, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she helps him to defeat Danarius, Fenris betrays Hawke to the templars. AU, kink meme inspired. </p><p>Currently as a stand-alone fic, with little chance of being expanded into more, as the Plot Taint (TM) abandoned me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Hear The People Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt over at dragonage_kink meme: "... Anyway after Hawke helps Fenris with Danarius Fenris sets up an ambush for Hawke with the templars." It's long with lots of details - but I couldn't bring myself to implement them all. I think that just the knowledge of betrayal was enough.
> 
> Sounded like something where I could use some of my favourite quotes and lyrics. And you know the drill - I could, so I would.
> 
> Anyway, I'm quite unsure how exactly I want to continue the story - there are so many possibilities, and not enough time to write them all. Sigh.

 

In his dreams, he more often than not saw Hawke's face. No, not _Hawke's_ face. Face of _the mage_ who finally got what she deserved - the Gallows.

At times, the face is wet with tears, and her eyes stare at him in reproach, as if he did something he should be ashamed about. But he did not. He only made sure that the blood mage who was after him was no longer a threat and then made sure this particular mage was no longer a threat to people of Kirkwall, succesfuly ending her days as sort of approved apostate mage.

It was so easy to set her up with few affectionate words, so that templars could finally capture her and bring her where she belonged.

He hadn't been around when the templars took her in. The bloodmage, Merrill, had disappeared short afterwards, the abomination making himself scarce as well, the mage's influence no longer granting them safety from the templars.

And he was glad for that. It was his duty that the city he took for his home was as safe as he was able to assure.

The non-mages from their merry band of misfits seemed to be on egde aftrewards. The pirate seemed to be around much less, the exiled prince spending more time in prayers (for the mage no less - how could anyone made such indignity to happen?), the guardswoman drilling her guards even more and the dwarf's jokes were no longer as jolly as before.

Almost no one came to his estate now, and he was rather glad for that; the constant interruptions to whatever he was doing granting on his nerves.

The few visits he got were mostly the guardswoman and the dwarven storry-teller. "How was it even possible that the templars dragged her to the Gallows?" anguished otherwise collected woman. "She was Champion of Kirkwall - she should have been safe from them!"

"I've got some news about Hawke," said the dwarf, his tone sugesting that he, Fenris, should care. "My sources in the Gallows say that she's not having the best of times there - she's getting beaten daily, and there are whispers about templars visiting her in her room." He barely stopped himself from snorting about how all mages - for without doubt Varric's source was just that, _a mage_ \- are liars and the Gallows can't be like that.

That night, he dreamt of her face again, only this time, her eyes were full of fury, her lips moving but the voice he heard whispering was not hers. _'Were they ashamed when they had committed abomination? nay, they were not at all ashamed, neither could they blush: therefore they shall fall among them that fall: at the time that I visit them they shall be cast down...'_

He woke up with a startle, his heart hammering in his chest. The dream was so livid that for a moment he felt her presence in his house.

Next day, as he walked through the Hightown, he was seized by a pair of templars. "You will come with us, elf. And do not even bother to do that lyrium trick of yours." He struggled in their grasp but as more templars surrounded him, he let himself be led to the Gallows, nearly thrown into Meredith's office. According to the Knight Commander, _the mage_ somehow managed to escape and couldn't be found.

Suddenly, he just knew it had been _her_ during the night. _She_ had been in his house, and managed to disappear before he fully woke up, and the knowledge sent chills down his spine.

**Author's Note:**

> The 'quote' is taken from Bible, more precisely from book of Jeremiah. Just in case you were wondering.


End file.
